godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Moguera (Showa)
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Moguera.png |image =The_Mysterians_Moguera.jpg |caption =Moguera in The Mysterians |name =Moguera |species =Robot |nicknames =Mogera Moguera (No. 2) Proto-Moguera Mogela |height =50 meters |length =50 meters |weight =50,000 metric tons''Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. The Mysterians; Page 17. |forms =None |controlled =Mysterians Zaguresu |relationships =Mysterians (Creators) |allies =Mysterians |enemies =Godzilla |created =Ishiro Honda Takeshi Kimura Shigeru Komatsuzaki |portrayed =Haruo Nakajima Katsumi Tezuka |firstappearance =The Mysterians'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |desigs =ShodaiMoge |roar = Trading Battle }}Moguera is a Mysterian mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1957 film, The Mysterians. Name Moguera's name is derived from mogura, the Japanese word for mole. This is because, in addition to being a combat robot, the machine also displays the ability to dig. Roar Like the Heisei Moguera, the original Moguera did not have an actual roar, although its weapons and attacks did make sounds. Mogera Sounds (The Mysterians)|Moguera's sounds in The Mysterians History Showa Series ''The Mysterians '']]Moguera was a war machine created by the Mysterians. They sent Moguera to attack a village and destroy its shrine. Moguera moved up the river and was attacked by policemen. Moguera then destroyed a power plant, and then attacked a town. It was attacked by the military, but their weapons had no effect. Moguera was defeated when it tried to cross a bridge that was rigged to explode. Moguera (No. 2) '']]After the first Moguera was destroyed, another Moguera named '''Moguera No. 2' was released and it attacked from underground. It dug up too close to a Markalite Cannon, which collapsed on it, destroying the machine. ''Recommend! Godzilland '' OVAs]] Moguera appears as a background character in the addition and subtraction ''Recommend! Godzilland OVAs. Moguera is frequently seen burrowing or popping out of the ground, but never has any dialogue or interaction with the other . In the opening sequence, Moguera can be seen with its upper body poking out of the ground while holding an umbrella with a small ornament of a Mysterian hanging from it. ''Godzilla Island '']]Moguera appeared in the TV show ''Godzilla Island, and was known as Proto-Moguera so that it wouldn't be mistaken for the other Moguera that appeared in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Proto-Moguera was ultimately stolen by Zaguresu after Black MechaGodzilla was captured by G-Guard. Proto-Moguera was then sent retreating into space with Zaguresu after Torema piloted the superior MechaGodzilla against it. Abilities Burrowing Moguera has the ability to burrow. Eye beams Moguera can fire beams from its eyes High Temperature Moguera emits a high temperature Filmography *''The Mysterians'' *''Adventure! Godzilland'' (Animated segments) *''Recommend! Godzilland'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' (Kaiju Guide) ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Appearing on the first world, the giant mech Moguera will follow Godzilla and Mothra throughout the game, attacking them on each world. Moguera lacks versatility as he is only able to walk across the stage rather slowly, usually in response to the player's movement; in fact, if the player advances on Moguera there is a chance he will back himself into the corner. On top of that, a strange glitch triggers that makes Moguera unable to attack or fight back at all until the player moves backwards. Moguera can jump, not very well however, but it will still be enough to knock Mothra to the ground if she is too close. While Moguera lacks the maneuverability of Gezora, he makes up for it with fire power as his Eye Beam will deal noticeable damage to either Godzilla or Mothra; furthermore, the beam is incredibly accurate and its very rare that either Godzilla or Mothra will be able to dodge it. Moguera has two variations on his Eye Beam, one a bright red and the other a brown; which he uses depends on who he is fighting against, bright red against Godzilla and brown against Mothra. The difference in the beams, however, is purely cosmetic. Godzilla: The Game Mogera_Game.gif|Moguera in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters GKC Moguera.jpg|Moguera in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Trivia *Moguera was the first mecha to appear in a film. *In Godzilla: Final Wars, a boy is seen playing with Godzilla toys, and a specific figure among the toys is the Showa Moguera. *A second version of Moguera, given the designation M.O.G.U.E.R.A., appears in the Heisei series film Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, where it is constructed from the remains of Mechagodzilla by G-Force to combat Godzilla. *In the TV show Sonic X, when the team ventures into a volcano, they are attacked by Mongroun, a monster that is almost identical to the Showa Moguera. Also See *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *MGR-IInd References Category:Mecha Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:Moguera Category:Showa era: Kaiju